


What Could Have Been

by araanne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Peter Hale, F/M, M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: Peter smells something amazing on the night he became an alpha. Something that changes his future for the better.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 97
Kudos: 513





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Delving into the world of Steter, I hope you enjoy.

Everything was fuzzy, a blur around him. He remembered he’d been in a hospital bed and killing the one who had abandoned him. But now he had caught a scent that calmed him almost immediately from his feral state. He had found two teenage boys in the woods on his land, for it was his now that he was the alpha. The taller one was the one that drew him in, but he had inadvertently bit the other one, making him his beta. While the smaller one writhed in pain from the bite, he buried his nose in the neck of the taller one, pinning him to the forest floor beneath him. Everything went blissfully black.

*

The prospect of seeing a dead body had Stiles dragging Scott out into the preserve in the middle of the night. But what they had found was something out of a book, a horror book. A giant creature had appeared in the clearing they were in and bit Scott by what seemed to be an accident. Now here he was, pinned to the ground as the giant creature placed its mouth full of sharp teeth against his neck and just breathed. After a few minutes he could tell that the thing was calming down. He could hear the Sheriff’s department getting closer as he lay there.

Stiles brought up a shaking hand and began running is fingers through the patchy fur that covered the beast. The beast let out a wounded whine and nuzzled in closer. The thing began to shrink until it was man sized and no longer covered in fur. Could this be a werewolf? A real actual creature of legends.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles wound his arms around the man and made soothing sounds just as his father crashed through the trees.

“Stiles?” Noah asked in shock.

“It’s ok dad, he’s just scared and wounded,” Stiles answered softly. “Trust me when I say I’m in no danger. He’ll have a lot to explain to us when he wakes up, but I think we should take him to our house to recover.”

“Is that Peter Hale?” Noah questioned.

“No clue Daddio,” Stiles replied. “He bit Scott on accident then just collapsed on me. I think he likes my scent.”

Noah let out a groan and knelt beside Stiles, “He’s unconscious.”

“I think we should move him before he wakes up again,” Stiles suggested.

“Son,” Noah stated. “If this really is Peter Hale, he’s been in a coma for six years.”

“He’s not in a coma anymore,” Stiles replied. “Help me get him up, he’s pretty heavy.”

Noah helped him son drag the unconscious man to his feet and held him steady while Stiles checked on Scott. His shirt was covered in blood from the bite that seemed to be already healing. Did this mean Scott was going to become a werewolf as well?

“C’mon Scottie,” Stiles said softly to his friend. “Let’s get you back to my place and patched up before your mom sees and freaks out.”

Noah observed his 18-year-old son as he took charge of the situation flawlessly. Stiles had had to grow up too fast after his mother died and Noah regretted a lot of it. But he was proud of the man his son was becoming.

The three men and unconscious Peter made their way to Stiles’ jeep. They eased Peter into the trunk and Scott into the passenger seat.

“Take them to our place and get Scott fixed up and home,” Noah said. “Your Senior year starts tomorrow, and you need rest.”

“As you say oh father of mine,” Stiles agreed and slid into the driver’s seat.

The drive back was quiet and allowed Stiles time to think. Werewolves were apparently real, and Peter Hale was one of them. Did that mean the rest of the Hale’s were werewolves as well? What did that say about the reasoning for their house burning down 6 years ago? So many questions and no answers.

Stiles and Scott got Peter up into the spare bedroom at the Stilinski home before Stiles bandaged what was left of Scott’s wound and sent him home, leaving him alone with the unconscious possible werewolf.

With a sigh Stiles got a bowl of warm water and a washcloth as well as the first aid kit and began cleaning up Peter Hale. It was mostly dirt and dried blood, but after an hour Stiles managed to get him clean and wearing a pair of his dad’s sweatpants. Stiles sat exhaustedly in the chair beside the bed and promptly fell over with his head on the mattress as he fell asleep.

*

Peter dragged his eyes open against the bright sunlight falling in through the window. Surprise went through him as he realized he was no longer in the hospital or the preserve. His nose picked up the best thing he could remember smelling before remembering tearing apart Laura and biting a teenage boy. A snoring sound drew his attention to the sleeping boy beside him where the smell was coming from. Had he really passed out after smelling this calming scent? Talia would have a field day when she heard, a pang went through him as he remembered the fire and being trapped.

*

A growl woke Stiles with a start, and he looked up to see Peter awake with glowing red eyes.

“Calm down dude,” Stiles was instantly on the bed at Peter’s side, hoping his scent was able to calm down the wolf like it had the night before. “It’s ok Peter, you’re safe here. You’re in the Sheriff’s house and no one is going to come take you or hurt you.” Stiles wrapped his arms around the panicking man. He’d been through enough panic attacks of his own to recognize one when it was happening.

“Sheriff Thomas?” Peter asked in a rough voice. He’d buried his face in the man’s neck.

“Stilinski,” Stiles replied. “I think he was a deputy 6 years ago under Sheriff Thomas.”

“Who are you?” Peter asked.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles answered. “I brought you back here last night and cleaned you up before letting you sleep. My dad should be home soon, he was looking for a dead body.”

“My niece Laura,” Peter replied softly. “She abandoned me in that hospital and ran away. She left me alone and under my own name in an institution where they could easily find me and try to finish the job they started.”

“You’re a werewolf, right?” Stiles asked the man still clinging to him.

“Born one,” Peter answered. “I bit your friend last night.”

“Will he become like you?” Stiles questioned, thinking of the large beast that Peter had been.  
  


“He’ll be a beta werewolf compared to my alpha,” Peter answered. “I didn’t mean to bite him, I think my wolf was trying to protect you and saw him as a threat.”

“You’ll help him adjust of course,” Stiles stated. Stiles pulled out his phone and saw it was only 6am. “I have to get ready for school. Take a shower and eat something before resting some more. My dad’ll likely be home around 10 and want to talk to you about last night. Don’t lie, tell him what you are. I’ll feel better if he knows what else is out there. I have to get to school but I should be home around noon. I only have 2 classes left I needed, and lacrosse doesn’t start until next Monday.”

“How old are you?” Peter asked the boy.

“18,” Stiles replied with a shrug. “Things got bad when my mom died so I was held back, now I’m mostly just taking the last bit now so I can stay with Scott. But I almost have all my credits to graduate early.”

Peter nodded his head, at least his mate was of age.

“Will you be all right until my dad gets home?” Stiles asked. He was quickly getting attached to this man.

“I’ll be fine Stiles,” Peter assured him. “The shower and food sound good though.”

“Let me shower really quick and I’ll make us breakfast,” Stiles said as he darted out of the room. Showering in 5 minutes he spent more time dressing then normal before starting on breakfast. He heard the shower start up again as he cracked the first egg, smiling he cooked them a simple breakfast of cheese omelets that were finished as Peter entered the kitchen.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Peter commented, kissing Stiles’ cheek and causing the teen to flush at the unexpected affection.

They enjoyed breakfast together before Stiles left for school and Peter went back to bed. It was embarrassingly domestic and made Peter’s wolf all but purr at their mate taking care of them.

*

When Noah got home their guest was asleep and he left him so he could eat and shower himself. By the time he was done, Stiles was home from school and making lunch for three.

“BLT’s kiddo?” Noah questioned the bacon.

“Avocado too,” Stiles answered. “This is going to be a difficult conversation. I need you to trust me.”

“Ok,” Noah agreed. He grabbed a beer for him and one for Peter before sitting at the table.

Peter joined them after a few moments, having woken to the scent of bacon and mate. He saw a man already sitting at the table and smiled. He could already feel the connection to Stiles growing.

“Peter Hale,” Noah greeted. “Last I heard you were in a coma.”

“Sheriff,” Peter greeted. “I had family come back into town and it helped me to wake up the rest of the way. I’m still healing though,” Peter gestured at the burns on the right side of his face.

“I’m missing something,” Noah stated.

“Didn’t Sheriff Thomas fill you in on the peculiarities of this town after you became Sheriff?” Peter questioned.

Noah shook his head.

Peter sighed and allowed his eyes to glow red. “Beacon Hills is a beacon for the supernatural. It always has been, and the Hale Pack of werewolves have kept the people safe from anything more than normal things that the Sheriff’s department can handle. I am an alpha werewolf and the last remaining Hale.”

“What about Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Derek’s alive?” Peter asked in shock.

“He went with Laura when she left,” Noah answered.

“So Laura put me in the hospital and took my remaining family far away, so far I couldn’t feel them.” Peter growled out. His eyes flaring red and fur starting to sprout. “She knew I would heal better with them by my side.”

“Peter,” Stiles said softly and came around the table to embrace him.

Noah watched the werewolf calm down the instant he was in Stiles’ arms. Eyes fading back to blue and the extra hair disappearing. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled the boy into his lap, clinging to him.

“Werewolves aren’t meant to be alone,” Peter whispered into Stiles’ neck. “We’re a pack, they shouldn’t have left me.”

“Derek tried to stay but he was still a minor and Laura was his guardian with you in a coma. He didn’t have a choice. He fought her but she still took him.” Noah explained.

“We were very close in age,” Peter loosened his hold on Stiles. “I’m only 3 years older, he was my best friend, my brother. My sister and Laura didn’t like the bond we had. She took him away knowing I would heal slowly if at all.” He let out another growl. “She deserved what she got for abandoning me.”

“You killed her then?” Noah questioned in sympathy

“I don’t think I meant it, but my wolf was in control and she abandoned me. The hunters could have found me and finished the job they had started.” Peter was shaking by the time he finished.

“So it was arson and not an accident as the adjusters claimed,” Noah shook his head.

“It was Kate Argent and her bastard of a father, Gerard,” Peter answered. “There were more people involved and I don’t intend to let any of them get away with it any longer.”

“No more killing,” Stiles soothed the beast within. “Let my dad and I help you do this.”

Noah nodded in agreement. “These things won’t fly in my town.”

“The Argent family is rich,” Peter said. “They can pay people off.”

“I’ll put those I trust on it. I have deputies that can’t be bought.” Noah stated.

“Then they’re more likely to be killed,” Peter objected.

“I’ll make sure they don’t get away with this,” Noah said determinedly. “Body cams and microphones and backup. Let me do my job Hale.”

Peter let out a sigh and nodded into Stiles’ neck.

“Why am I able to calm you so much?” Stiles asked the wolf.

“You’re my mate,” Peter shrugged. “To my wolf you smell like home, you smell like everything I love.” Peter buried his face in Stiles’ neck.

“At least you’re 18,” Noah poked his son before getting up to finish the sandwiches himself.

“You don’t seem shocked that the supernatural is real,” Peter stated.

“Some of the stuff I’ve seen in this town has no plausible explanation and yours fits very well,” Noah answered. He served them sandwiches and Stiles slid off Peter’s lap to sit beside him.

“What all does me being your mate entitle?” Stiles questioned.

“One day we will love each other and that love with shine more brightly then the stars.” Peter answered. “It’s not immediate but we are drawn to each other and will work for the love that will embrace us and our future pack. I’ll need to talk to your friend Scott.”

“He’s a little hung up on the new girl,” Stiles replied with a grunt. “Allison something.”

“Mmm,” Peter mumbled. He was getting tired fast and it was pissing him off. He felt Stiles’ fingers tangle in his hair.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up for dinner,” Stiles suggested.

Peter just nodded his head and shuffled back upstairs. He was healing and that required a lot of energy and the closeness to his pack. To his mate. He could already feel the bright red strand that tied him to Stiles and the faint golden strands that tied him to the Sheriff and Scott. Being so close to two of them helped a lot. Time would tell if Scott would fall into line and how dealing with the Argent family and their minions would fall out. But for now, he felt safe for the first time since the fire. It was a good feeling.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more are added to the Stilinski/Hale Pack

Chapter Two

The smell of lasagna woke him up and made his stomach growl. He blinked open his eyes into the dim light of evening, feeling more rested then he had this morning. Stretching he slid out of the bed and padded downstairs. In addition to Stiles and the Sheriff, Scott was sitting at the table with an older woman that must have been his mother. It was a good call to bring his mother to this meeting.

“Peter,” Stiles greeted the man he continued to feel drawn to.

“Stiles,” Peter smiled at his mate and embraced him, nuzzling into his short hair.

“Um…” Melissa McCall was confused about how lax Noah was being with this older man embracing her son. Then she recognized him from the hospital. “You’re Peter Hale.”

“You’re a nurse, aren’t you?” Peter asked the woman.

“Melissa McCall,” she greeted. Turning to Noah, “Why are we here Noah?”

“I bit your son last night on accident,” Peter stated.

“You’re that beast?” Scott shouted, jumping up from the table.

Peter allowed his eyes to glow red and Scott’s replied with a golden glow that signified him as a beta. “You’re now a beta werewolf to my alpha. I honestly didn’t’ mean to bite you, I thought in my feral mind that I was protecting Stiles. I apologize, but being a wolf has its own benefits. You will never be sick again for one. You’ll be stronger. Your hearing and vision will significantly improve as well.”

“I have really bad asthma,” Scott stated.

“Not anymore,” Peter replied. “Your lungs have healed and are normally functional.”

Melissa smiled brightly, relieved that her son wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore. “For that I will be eternally grateful, but what else does being a beta mean?”

“That he is part of our pack,” Peter replied. “Along with Stiles and his father.”

“Noah,” Noah said. “My first name is Noah. If you’re going to be seriously involved with Stiles, it seems like we’ll be family.”

Peter smiled. “I’ll need to train you how to talk to your wolf and how to fight when the situation calls for it, which it very well might.” Peter sighed. “I’ll need to get ahold of Derek as well.”

“I might be able to help you with that,” Melissa stated. “We’ve been calling him with updates on your condition for the past few years. I’ll call him when I get to work later and let him know you’re awake and have been discharged into the Sheriff’s care.”

“Let’s eat before you have to go to work,” Stiles announced and began serving up the lasagna.

“Tell me about this girl you met today,” Melissa said over the dinner as they ate companionably.

“Her name is Allison Argent,” Scott replied dreamily. Not noticing the look of horror on every face but his mothers. “She just moved here with her family. She’s amazing.”

“Argent?” Stiles asked breathlessly. He took Peter’s hand to keep his mate calm. “Did you say Argent?”

“Dammit!” Peter growled. “They’re here already. She has to be Chris’ kid and, Chris is the only member of his family to follow their code.”

“Code?” Noah asked.

“The Argent family are hunters,” Peter explained. “Most don’t follow their code of only going after those who harm human life. Chris is one of the few who does, despite his father. His wife however is another story and their current matriarch. I doubt Allison will even begin training until sometime this year, so she probably doesn’t know anything about the supernatural yet. I’d keep an eye on her and try not to lose your heart. Her family will do anything to kill you if they find out that you’re involved.”

Scott nodded his head sadly.

The rest of the meal was silent before Melissa left for work.

“Do you work tonight Scott?” Noah asked.

“I have to go help Dr. Deaton with a surgery at 7 but nothing else,” Scott replied.

“Alan Deaton?” Peter asked his beta.

“Yeah,” Scott answered.

“He’s another I wouldn’t fully trust,” Peter said. “He was my sister Talia’s emissary. He had supposedly warded the house to keep us safe, but they were still able to burn us. I never really trusted him, but Tali did.”

Peter was helping Stiles with the dishes when the house phone rang.

“Stilinski residence,” Noah answered the phone that rarely ever rang.

“Is Peter there?” came a gruff voice on the other end.

“Who is this?” Noah questioned.

“Please,” the voice said, cracking.

Peter took the phone from Noah, “Derek,” he said his nephew’s name softly.

“Uncle Peter,” Derek replied. “Laura’s dead.”

“I know,” Peter said. “Can you come here? There are some things we should talk about in person.”

“You killed her didn’t you,” Derek stated. He didn’t sound as torn up as Peter would have thought he’d be.

“Derek…” Peter trailed off.

“She made us leave you,” Derek interrupted. “I didn’t want to leave you behind, I swear.”

“I know pup,” Peter calmed his nephew.

“I was already on my way back to Beacon Hills as soon as she left,” Derek explained. “I had to drive and I’m about two hours out.”

“Come to the Sheriff’s house,” Peter asked. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Derek promised before disconnecting the call.

Peter had tears in his eyes as Stiles embraced him.

“He’s on his way here,” Peter said. “I’m not sure if he blames me or not for his sister yet.”

“We’re here for you,” Stiles assured him.

“I can turn the attic into another room until you get your own place,” Noah suggested.

“I’ll help,” Stiles agreed.

“He can sleep with me tonight,” Peter determined. “The closeness should speed up the pack bond between us. Then we’ll be a pack of seven. Two beta’s and a mate will keep me stable. Having the Sheriff and a nurse are a good thing as well.”

“I have to get to the Vet’s,” Scott stated. He’d been observing Peter and it seemed like the man truly cared for Stiles. Maybe being in a pack wouldn’t be too bad. I mean if his asthma was really gone then he could at least try. But he’d keep an eye on them.

“Do you want a ride?” Noah asked.

“Nah,” Scott replied. “I’ve got my bike.”

With a wave, Scott was gone.

The few hours it took Derek to arrive were the longest Peter had felt since he had been awake. It was nerve-racking now knowing how Derek would react to seeing him again. And he couldn’t help but wonder what his nephew would look like now that he was an adult. Derek would be 22 to his own 25, but Peter felt he had aged a lot in the coma. Looking at himself in the mirror he could see how he’d aged and the burns that were slowly healing. But Stiles didn’t seem to mind how he looked, didn’t hold back from touching him.

The three men sat in front of the tv and relaxed, watching a baseball game that Peter seemed to really enjoy. A knock at the door caused Peter to shoot to his feet. Stiles calmed him and Noah answered the door. If a man could look both hopeful and scowl this one did.

“Derek…” Peter gasped, tightening his hold on Stiles slightly.

“Uncle Peter,” Derek whispered. “You’re really awake.”

The two Hales burst towards each other with spectacular speed and embraced roughly.

“I fought so hard to stay here with you,” Derek had tears in his eyes. “But she was my alpha and I wasn’t able to disobey her. I swear Uncle.”

“I know Derek,” Peter replied. “I believe you. But I’m alpha now. I will never force you to do anything against your will. Join me nephew. Be my beta.”

Derek tilted his head to the side without a second thought and submitted to his alpha.

In a flash, Peter sunk his fangs into Derek’s neck and claimed his nephew as his beta.

“Woah!” Noah reacted in shock. But Derek’s body just melted into his uncles, going completely boneless as he was finally safe.

Peter guided them to sit on the couch still pressed against each other. He could feel the bright golden strand that tied him to his nephew now. They continued to watch the baseball game, and Stiles heated a plate of lasagna up for Derek.

“I was thinking tomorrow we could go to the old house and see what it would take to have it rebuilt as a pack house for our growing pack.” Peter explained. He turned to Stiles, “Are there any other teenagers you know that could benefit from the bite?”

“I have a friend who has horrible seizure’s,” Stiles replied. “Would the bite help her?”

“Definitely,” Peter answered. “Can you have her some over after school tomorrow.”

“I will,” Stiles agreed.

Peter and Derek retired to the guest room, and Stiles and Noah returned to their rooms.

*

Stiles and Noah were both up at 6 the next morning. Breakfast was baked egg in avocado with a little cheese. The 4 enjoyed breakfast before Noah and Stiles left for the day, leaving the two Hale’s to bond while Peter still recovered.

Stiles stayed the whole day at school, coming home with not only a slight blond but also a big man who looked like he belonged on the football team.

“This is Erica and her boyfriend Boyd,” Stiles explained. “They want to hear what cure you’re offering. They’re a package deal Peter.”

Peter nodded his head before sitting across from the two. Stiles left to go make snacks and some lemonade.

“My name is Peter Hale,” Peter introduced himself. “Before I tell you what I can do for you, I need you to know that there are risks involved. There are a group of people that would do anything to kill me for what I am, and if this goes the way I hope, and you become like me then they would want to kill you too. They killed most of my family 6 years ago leaving me with these burns that are slowly healing,” he gestured to his still burned face. Then he flashed his red eyes. “I am an alpha werewolf and as an alpha I have the ability to change you into a werewolf like me. You would become more animal than human during the full moon, but you wouldn’t be susceptible to human illnesses like your seizures. I would be willing to change the both of you if you wanted to do this together. There is a risk that the change would kill you instead of turning you, but I think you’ll both take to it well.”

“You’re a werewolf?” Boyd asked.

“Do you think this will really help with the epilepsy?” Erica asked.

“I think it’s worth a try,” Peter stated. “It should work but I can’t guarantee it’ll be a 100% fix.”

“That’s so much better than what they have me on now,” Erica said. “Even with the danger I’m willing to do this”

“I can bite you now and keep you here while you recover,” Peter glanced over at Stiles who nodded. “Is that agreeable?”

“Yes,” Boyd answered simply.

Peter nodded then held out a hand for Erica’s, “This will hurt.”

“I know,” Erica agreed.

Peter brought out his fangs and bit down on her upper arm, she let out a grunt in pain and then he moved over to Boyd, doing the same.

“Relax,” Peter indicated. “You’re my pack now and I take care of pack.”

“Our pack,” Stiles added. He brought in lemonade for all of them.

“Thank you darling,” Peter commented, accepting his glass. Stiles passed out the rest of the glasses before curling up next to his mate.

“Are you Stiles’ boyfriend?” Erica asked, ignoring the flame of pain radiating from the bite.

“Every werewolf has a mate my dear,” Peter explained. “Stiles is mine. If you two aren’t mates don’t worry, most never find their true mate and date regularly.”

Boyd nodded his head stoically. He felt him and Erica were meant to be, but time would tell.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the old Hale house, a new thought on the future, and an enemy appears.

Chapter Three

The trip to the old Hale House was extremely depressing for Peter, Derek, and Stiles. This was where the Hale family had lived for centuries in peace until it was burned down in a fit of anger from the Argent Clan of Hunters. Now the two Hales had an obligation to rebuild their home. A large home that would hold the steadily growing Hale Pack.

With a sigh, Peter pulled out the phone Stiles had helped him to obtain. There were plenty of calls to be made to start this process. The first was to the neighboring Satomi pack to see if she had any construction workers in her pack that he could hire to do the work. He’d much rather a werewolf do the work or a human pack member.

“Who is this?” Satomi Ito asked.

“Peter Hale,” Peter replied.

“So, the rumors are true, you are awake.” Satomi said. “I had nurses in your wing to watch over you after Laura took off with Derek.”

“I’m going to rebuild the Hale House,” Peter announced. “Do you have any construction workers in your pack I can employ to do the work?”

“I do,” Satomi replied. “One of my beta’s, Robert Addison, has a successful business and I will get him your number. Expect him to call you within the next few days.” She disconnected the call.

Peter snorted at the phone before putting it back in his pocket. “Satomi is going to have one of her beta’s call me about rebuilding the house.” Peter explained for Stiles’ benefit.

“Ok,” Derek said simply. “I can help, I worked for a construction company in New York.”

“You’ll be going back to school too,” Peter stated. “Get a degree and a good job.”

“I was thinking about joining the force,” Derek commented.

“Then take classes in criminal justice,” Stiles suggested. “They have scholarship programs at the station for the local college. That’s what I planned on doing as well. I’m already signed up to start after I finish High School in a few months.”

“A few months?” Derek asked. “It’s the beginning of the year.”

“I almost have enough credits to graduate,” Stiles explained. “I failed a year when my mom died but I still have those credits and I’ve been working hard ever since. I’m already taking core classes for college online and that helps me to graduate sooner. Now that I know Scott won’t be alone as a senior with Erica and Boyd by his side.”

“Impressive,” Derek commented.

“If you wanted to wait for me, we can do the criminal justice program together,” Stiles offered. “But I’d start taking the core classes now. We can get you set up to do those online and we can do them together at home.”

“Ok,” Derek agreed.

Peter put a hand on the back of each of their necks, “I’m so glad you two get along. You’re both very important to me.”

“I’m going to be helping Erica with her math and Boyd with science as well,” Stiles explained. “I need to help Scott get through his advanced classes because he wants to be a vet after he graduates which is why he’s working with Deaton.”

“That’s good,” Peter said. “You’re nurturing our pack and that is the role of mate anyway. I’m proud of how well you’re falling into your role.”

Stiles blushed at the praise as they all filed back into the jeep to return to their current home. Erica and Boyd were still curled up on the couch asleep and Noah was watching a game on low volume and watching over them.

“They slept silently the whole time you were gone,” Noah stated.

“I’ll get started on dinner,” Stiles said before disappearing into the kitchen and getting out what he needed for tacos.

“How did it go?” Noah asked Peter.

“It’s a burned down shell of what my life was like before,” Peter growled.

“We’ll get them,” Noah said laying a hand on Peter’s shoulder, comforting the man who cared for his son.

Peter just nodded his head in silence, accepting the comfort. “It hurt to see it like that instead of the home Talia built, that our parents built, that our grandparents built. That house has been in our family for centuries with us adding on as needed. And now it’s all gone.”

“We’ll help you to save whatever we can,” Noah promised. “I have the day after tomorrow off, I’ll get some boxes and we’ll go out there and dig. We’ll recover whatever we can before you start building. We’ll be there for you, son.” Noah continued promising his future son-in-law the world.

“Thank you, Noah,” Peter replied. Noah had really accepted him and who and what he was. Stiles’ easy acceptance of him really helped. He was building a family again in these Stilinski’s.

Dinner was enough tacos to feed an army. Stiles had rightly assumed that when Erica and Boyd woke up, they would be starving.

“I think you shouldn’t follow your dad and cook for a living,” Derek mumbled through a full mouth.

“I agree,” Peter stated through his own full mouth. “I’d happily finance it.”

“I’d support you,” Noah agreed.

“Every meal I’ve had since I’ve been here has been absolutely delicious and health conscious,” Peter gestured at Noah who was using a lettuce leaf as a taco shell. “I would happily ensure that you succeed if this is your dream.”

“Guys…” Stiles protested, flushing in embarrassment.

“They’re not wrong,” Erica agreed. “Hot damn Batman, this is the best taco I’ve ever had.”

Boyd nodded his head in agreement, devouring his fifth taco.

“Batman?” Stiles asked.

“You’ve always carried that bat with you, and I know he’s one of your favorite superheroes,” Erica explained.

“I guess that makes you my Catwoman then,” Stiles stated. “But as for the restaurant, I don’t know…”

“If that is what you want to do then we’ll be by your side every step of the way,” Peter said. “We can be partners, I’ll run the back of the house and you can take care of the front. I’ll put you through culinary school to get the degree’s but I’m sure you’ll impress them too.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Stiles objected. “It’s too much money to put on a maybe.”

“You’re my mate Stiles,” Peter said softly. “If it makes you happy I have more than enough money that it wouldn’t even put a dent in it, even if you never open a restaurant. I was an accountant before the fire, and I took business classes in college so I am confident I could take care of the business side of it. All you’d have to do is worry about the kitchen.”

“I’ll be a server,” Erica volunteered.

“I have a liquor license,” Derek offered. “I’ll run the bar.”

“I take care of my dad’s ice rink,” Boyd explained. “I can do the janitorial part.”

“Guys…” Stiles had tears in his eyes. This was overwhelming how everyone was willing to help him to achieve this dream.

“You should taste his baking,” Noah inserted. “He really can cook anything.”

“Dad…” Stiles said. “I was going to be a cop like you.”

“This is another good option son,” Noah encouraged his son. “I can guarantee that the other officers would eat there. They’ve been raving about the food you bring to the station for years.”

Stiles stayed silent and buried his face in Peter’s shoulder. “There’s a culinary school in Beacon Falls, only 45 minutes away. I have brochures up in my room. It’s been a dream I didn’t think was achievable.”

“It is now,” Peter stated. “You can do this,” he assured his mate. “You have the support of your pack and that’s what a pack does, support its members. I’ll be applying for insurance to cover our entire pack. We had it before, and we’ll have it again.” There was an insurance company that was ran by supernatural creatures and accepted everywhere. They covered packs and covens and many other groups of supernaturals. The same on that had covered the Hale Pack and he should be able to reinstate the policy to cover the new Hale Pack. His was probably even still active since it was covering him while he was in the hospital. “My plan is likely still active since someone had to be paying for my stay in the hospital, I’ll just add the rest of you to it. It’s an amazing plan and all copays are taken out of an account for that purpose.”

“I have insurance through the state as Sheriff,” Noah objected.

“This will be at least 100 times better of an insurance and I’m covering the cost,” Peter stated firmly. “It will come in handy to be covered as we protect this town from the supernatural influence. I do recommend adding some deputies that are something other than human and clueing your human deputies in on the supernatural. Derek and I can come make sure they believe you, and Derek would like to join the force as well and be a deputy. I can help with the applications for those at least in the know if not supernatural beings themselves.”

“Thank you,” Noah replied. “For everything.”

“We’re family,” Peter explained with a shrug. “Even if Stiles wasn’t my mate. Just because you’re pack, I’d be doing this. And as Sheriff I’d have approached you anyway, at least to explain the truth about what else is out there.” Peter smiled at the boy still burrowed into his side. “But since Stiles is my mate and you are his father, I have a more vested interest in keeping you safe. I will surround you with protection on your force in order to make sure you stay safe. I’ll contact Satomi and see if she has any members interested in joining you as well. I plan on reinstating our alliance and forming one with other nearby packs at least. I’ll put out word that any supernatural interested in joining you here will be guaranteed a spot in our pack”

Peter and Noah drove Erica and Boyd home to explain the changes and extend an offer to join their pack. Erica’s parents weren’t home, and she explained they rarely were. That made Peter and Noah both mad and they left a note taking Erica with them. Boyd’s mom was scared of what her son now was and refused to let them into the house, even with Noah’s assurances. So both Erica and Boyd came back to the Stilinski home, stopping to buy an air mattress on the way home so they could sleep comfortably in the living room.

Erica took enough of her clothes to not worry and Peter bought Boyd more clothing when they stopped to get the air mattress.

The Stilinski house settled down for the night, Stiles still so wound up he ended up sleeping between Peter and Derek in what had quickly become Peter’s room. Noah may or may not have taken a picture of the three of them sleeping before he went to bed himself.

*

Stiles woke early and made a large breakfast of French Toast and turkey bacon for the pack. He drove Erica and Boyd to school with him and promised to work in the library on his college classes until they were done for the day.

They were surprised that they had a new principal named Gerard Argent, Stiles panicked so bad that Erica had to hold him while Boyd led them to the nurse. They were all excused and Boyd drove the jeep while Erica held Stiles in the back. Peter was already waiting in the driveway as he felt Stiles’ panic through their bond.

“What happened?” Peter demanded. He’d called Noah at the station to let him know something was wrong with Stiles.

“We have a new principal,” Boyd explained, worried about his new friend. “Gerard Argent.”

“Well fuck,” Peter stated, accepting Stiles into his arms when the teen dove at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add in the Alpha Pack too?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made and new information arises.

Chapter Four

“Stiles, sweetheart?” Peter whispered into the crown of Stiles’ head. “We’ll get past this. You’re almost done at school anyway. I can help you get through your testing and we can embark on the culinary world sooner rather than later. Hell, I’ll homeschool the rest of our pack through their Senior year if I have to.” He buried his hands in Stiles’ hair and pulled his face up so their eyes locked. “Breathe,” Peter encouraged.

“You said he was the worst and now he’s the principal,” Stiles muttered. “What are we going to do Peter? He’s come into town and he obviously knows that teenagers are involved because he’s at the school. He’s taken a position of authority where he can do anything he wants in the school because he’s the principal. Peter, what are we going to do? It was one thing to think about how to handle him when he was in an unknown location and not here but now, he’s here and can do whatever he wants. Oh God, Scott’s in love with his granddaughter. He’s going to kill Scott. He’s going to kill my best friend because he’s a werewolf now and he’s in love with Allison who doesn’t even know that werewolves exist and can’t save him because it’s her family and he’s just a lovesick kid who made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong girl whose family is going to kill him because they hunt his kind. They’ve already killed so many innocent people that they’re not even going to bat an eye at killing a teenager whose only mistake was following me into the dark woods to find a body. I don’t blame you for biting him, you were trying to protect me because your mine and I love you and…”

Stiles was cut off by a press of warm lips to his own.

“We’ll take care of it,” Peter promised when he pulled back. “Just breathe precious and we’ll get through this.”

Noah showed up in his patrol car and rushed up to where Peter was still holding Stiles. “What happened?”

“Gerard Argent is the new principal at the High School,” Stiles looked like he was preparing to go on another rant so Peter covered his mouth with a hand.

“We need to step up this plan to stop the Argent family,” Peter continued for his mate. “He put himself in a position of power, rightly assuming that there are teenage werewolves running around town. I think he’s going to start Allison’s training. I’m going to try and get ahold of Chris. We used to be kinda secret friends so there are ways I can get ahold of him without bringing it to the attention of the rest of his family.”

Stiles licked Peter’s hand and the werewolf jumped back in shock. Noah just laughed. “You can’t silence me that way wolf,” Stiles kissed Peter’s cheek before dragging Erica into the house by her hand. He needed a girlfriend to talk to and she was it. He dragged her by his hand all the way up to his bedroom.

“He kissed you,” Erica squealed and embraced her friend.

“My first kiss,” Stiles said softly.

“You’ve never been kissed before?” Erica questioned in shock. “I always had such a crush on you. I’m happy with Boyd though.”

“Sorry I was so hung up on Lydia forever,” Stiles apologized. “But I’m glad to be Peter’s mate. He’s the perfect level of commanding and comforting.” Stiles let out a sigh. “How are you adjusting?”

“Good,” Erica replied with a grin. She flopped back on Stiles’ bed and he laid beside her. “This is the longest I’ve gone without a seizure in years.”

“Damn Catwoman, it’s only been a day.” Stiles was shocked. “But I’m glad it’s working better for you. I hated seeing you in pain. I should’ve been a better friend to you.”

“We’ll improve on that and be closer now that we’re in the same pack,” Erica promised.

They came back down to Peter and Noah in a serious conversation about Gerard.

“So what’s the plan?” Stiles asked, sitting between Peter and Noah on the couch.

“Since Gerard and Christopher are here then Kate will be here eventually,” Peter explained. “I have no real quarrel with Christopher but his wife Victoria I do have a problem with. Their marriage was arranged and the requirement for a child was in the paperwork, literally. But he holds no love for her, she is a cruel woman.”

“How do you know so much, I know you said you were secret friends. But…” Stiles trailed off.

“More like secret best friends, or secret brothers,” Peter explained. “Our mothers were friends and would get us together behind our fathers back. Neither of our fathers knew anything until we were 16 and his mother died under mysterious circumstances. We tried to run away together. Someplace we could still be friends, but my father found us. He was more understanding than Gerard would have been, but we were still separated.”

Stiles burrowed into Peter, feeling his mates sorrow echo through his own body. “I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered. “I couldn’t imagine being separated from Scott like that.”

Noah buried his fingers in his son’s hair to add his support. “I started an investigation into the fire this morning. It was ruled as an accident but I did discover out of the two investigators who ruled it one is employed with Argent Arms and the other is now a bus driver. Both were known for falsifying their reports and accepting bribes to rule fires as accidents. I’ve pressed charges against both.”

“That’s an impressive start,” Peter nodded his head.

“I was thinking about taking Derek with me when I head back and showing him the ropes,” Noah announced.

“I’ll get ready,” Derek nodded his head and disappeared upstairs to dress as he was still in his pajama’s.

Noah smiled, he had a feeling Derek would make a pretty good Deputy.

Stiles stayed curled into Peter when Noah and Stiles left, after the Sheriff pressed a kiss to Stiles’ head and a hand to Peter’s shoulder.

The rest of the day flew by for the four in the Stilinski house. Erica voted for ribs for dinner so Stiles and Peter went grocery shopping.

“Get whatever you need sweetheart,” Peter encouraged. “Fill our house with enough groceries that you’ll be able to cook until your hearts content.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked.

“Of course, darling,” Peter agreed.

Together they wandered around the grocery store. Peter pushing the cart while Stiles loaded it up with ingredients he’d only ever dreamed of buying.

“Hello Stiles,” came a voice that made the boy shudder. Mrs. Gretchen was the biggest gossip in the town and liked everything to go her way. “Who’s your friend?” She eyes Peter up and down in a way that made Stiles have to hold back a gag.

“This is my boyfriend, Peter Hale.” Stiles introduced. “Peter sweetheart, this is Mabel Gretchen.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Peter smiled and held out a hand.

“Your boyfriend,” Mrs. Gretchen ground out. “Let me know when you’re ready for a real relationship.” The woman laughed as she walked away.

“That woman is a nuisance,” Peter grumbled. He’d heard about her but before the fire she’d been married and not hitting on people. Stiles was silent, “Sweetheart?”

“What if she’s right?” Stiles asked softly, knowing his wolf could hear him. “I’m 18 Peter, what if I’m not enough for you?”

“Oh my darling boy,” Peter gathered the teen into his arms. “You’re my mate, you’ll always be more than enough for me. “I look forward to watching you come into yourself and being by your side as we age. You’re perfect to me as you are.”

“Thank you Peter,” Stiles sniffled into Peter’s shoulder. “Everything’s just going so fast and I’m trying to keep up. What I feel for you is unlike anything I’ve felt in my life. It kinda scares me how fast I’m falling.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Peter promised. The two continued their shopping silently

It turned out Stiles made his barbeque sauce from scratch as well as the rub he put on the ribs. By the time Noah and Derek got home, the ribs were falling off the bone. Everyone in the house was all but drooling over the smell.

“How’d it go?” Stiles asked Derek when he settled on the couch.

“Good,” Derek replied with a soft smile. “I signed up for the academy, and college. I’m going to take your advice and do it online for now.”

“We can do the classes together and I’ll help you on the subjects you need,” Stiles promised.

A large smile was on Peter’s face as he watched his pack help each other. He walked out of the living room and sat at the table with Noah.

“Any changes?” Peter asked the Sheriff.

“I found a deputy who’s something,” Noah stated. “He doesn’t even know what he is. He’s coming by later tonight to meet you guys. His name is Jordan Parrish.”

Peter nodded his head. “I’ll try to determine what he is then.” He stood up from the table and went back into the living room. “I need to borrow your car sweetheart. Your father has a deputy coming over that is some kind of supernatural creature but doesn’t know what kind. I’m going to get a few books from the vault.”

“I’ll drive and go with you,” Derek offered. “I haven’t been in the Hale vault in years.”

“Dinner will be done soon so make it quick,” Stiles said.

Peter brushed a kiss against Stiles’ temple before the two Hales left the Stilinski house.

“You seem happy,” Noah said to stiles.

“It’s unbelievable how easy this was to fall into place,” Stiles replied with a sigh. “I feel like I’ve known him forever.”

“He does seem to fit in here rather well,” Noah stated. “Mrs. Gretchen came into the station earlier complaining that you were seducing older men.”

“Peter and I ran into her at the grocery store,” Stiles sighed. “She told Peter to come see her when he was ready for a real relationship.”

“I never really liked that woman,” Noah ground out. “She’s been a menace ever since her husband died 2 years ago. Hitting on every man with a pulse. I’ve fielded so many complaints about her from people all over the town.”

Stiles nodded his head in agreement. He went into the kitchen to finish up his potato salad and put on some corn.

By the time the other two had returned, Stiles was plating everything up.

“Perfect timing,” Stiles stated as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek and the wolf nuzzled his head.

Everyone began eating their food.

“Holy crap Stiles,” Erica moaned. “These are the best ribs I’ve ever eaten in my life.”

“Seconded,” Boyd mumbled through his mouth full.

“I think a restaurant for you is the best way to go,” Peter commented. “Especially since you keep putting out dishes like this.”

Stiles flushed a deep pink and looked down at the table. “It’s just ribs.”

“I’ve eaten ribs that cost more than most make in a day, these are far better.” Peter stated. “You are an amazing chef and will have a fantastic career one day.”

Stiles just nodded his head.

The rest of the dinner past quietly. Erica and Boyd volunteered to do the dishes when everyone was finished. The rest retired to the living room to talk.

“I got a response from Christopher,” Peter stated. “We exchanged cell phone numbers. His sister is on her way into town to find the Alpha. Chris is on our side and will bring his daughter with him. He will do it behind his wife’s back. They are waiting until she turns 18 in a few months to divorce. They already sleep separately and have for years. He’ll help us everyway that he can without letting them know he is.”

Derek shivered at the thought of Kate coming back into town. The woman had used and abused him when he was only 16. She had tricked him into thinking she was his mate with a spell concocted by a witch friend of hers. It still ached to think of that time.

Peter put a hand on Derek’s shoulder and pulled him out of his dark thoughts. “You won’t face her alone, we’ll be by your side. Your pack.”

“Your family,” Noah added. “You won’t do this alone.” Noah reassured the man who would soon be his newest deputy.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and more are brought into the fold.

Chapter Five

Jordan Parrish showed up to the Stilinski house around 8pm. He still wore his deputies uniform having just come off his shift. The man was just under 6 feet tall with short brown hair. He was the youngest deputy at the station at 20.

“Jordan,” Noah greeted. “This is Peter Hale, our alpha werewolf. Peter, this is Jordan Parrish. The young man I was telling you about.”

“I hear that you can help me figure out what I am?” Jordan asked.

“I can try,” Peter agreed. “Come here.”

Jordan walked over to Peter and they grasped each other by the forearm and Peter flashed his eyes alpha red. Jordan’s eyes flared up a deep orange in response. Both men felt the pack bond flare up between them.

“Hellhound,” Peter gasped out. “Were you in the military?”

“I joined the marines right out of high school,” Jordan answered. “Honorable discharge less than a year later. I should have died, but I lived.”

“I don’t think you survived,” Peter said calmly. “Hellhounds are made when a noble warrior dies a noble death in combat. The person is brought back to life as a guardian of the supernatural. It’s ingrained in you to protect the secret that the supernatural exists away from the mundane people of the world.”

Jordan stood in shock, he had died when he was overseas? Was only revived because he was now a supernatural creature that protected the secret of the supernatural from normal humans.

“How do you know?” Jordan asked Noah.

“The sheriff should always know,” Peter stated. “But Stiles is my mate so we explained everything to him as soon as we could. Stiles is mine and his family will be my pack.”

Jordan looked at Noah in shock.

“It’s true,” Noah said. “Stiles and Peter are mates, so one day the alpha will be my son-in-law.”

“Stiles is engaged?” Jordan asked. “Isn’t he only 18?”

“Mates are forever, and every supernatural creature has one,” Peter explained. “Even you. You’ll smell it when you meet them the first time. It’s an irresistible smell. You’ll know immediately that you’ve found your mate.”

“I think I’m looking forward to that,” Jordan said.

“You should be,” Derek stated. “I am.”

“Now that our pack is growing, I’m going to need to look into somewhere a bit bigger to house us all,” Peter said.

“There’s an apartment building downtown that I was looking at,” Derek commented. “The whole building is empty and for sale. We could live on the top floor and fix the building up so that our pack can stay on the top floors. Maybe rent out the lower floors to the public?”

“Good idea, nephew,” Peter commended. “I’ll look into it tomorrow.”

Derek nodded his head, flushing at his uncles praise.

“It’s getting pretty late,” Stiles objected. “Some of us have to go to school tomorrow. I have a meeting with my strawberry blond goddess after lunch.”

“Goddess?” Peter asked his mate with an eyebrow raised.

“Lydia Martin,” Stiles explained. “She and I are in the same fast track classes to graduate early. We are going to compare notes.”

Peter nodded his head.

“Stiles had a crush on her since about the 7th grade,” Noah whispered conspiratorially. “But she never gave him the time of day. You’re much better for him.”

“It was just her brain that fascinated me,” Stiles stated.

“Sure Batman,” Erica chipped in.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow is just a meeting of our brains, I’ll bring her by if she’s amenable. She’d be an asset.”

“If you say so,” Peter said tersely. He was feeling very possessive over his young mate.

“Are you jealous my grouchy-wolf?” Stiles asked. He slid up to Peter and pulled him down into a chaste kiss.

“No,” Peter grumbled against his lips before giving him another kiss. “Just concerned.”

The house turned in for the night.

*

Morning was a breakfast of bacon and eggs that Stiles cooked professionally. He drove to school with Erica and Boyd, meeting with Scott at the entrance.

“Hey man,” they greeted each other with a high five.

“I talked to Deaton last night,” Scott started slowly. “It turns out he knows all about this werewolf stuff. He used to work with the Hale family. He said not to trust Peter about anything. That he’s a horrible person with tons of blood on his hands.”

“Trust me then when I say that I trust Peter with my life,” Stiles said calmly. “He is my mate and I will stand by him. The vet always seemed shady. Come over to my house after practice and we’ll talk about it, ok?”

Scott nodded his head reluctantly. He did trust Stiles, but he also trusted Deaton.

“Let’s get to class, man,” Stiles pulled Scott into the school, anxious to get this day over.

“What’s your deal with the new principal?” Scott asked his friend.

“We’ll go over that as well,” Stiles answered.

*

He was waiting in the library when Lydia showed up with her own laptop.

“What are you working on?” Lydia asked.

“Math,” Stiles replied. “Hey, what are you doing after school?”

“No plans,” Lydia replied with a shrug. “Jackson and I broke up. I was tired of playing dumb all of the time. He’s gay anyway, just like you.”

“You really do know everything don’t you,” Stiles said with a smile.

“Nope,” Lydia smiled superiorly.

“One more reason why you’re my Queen,” Stiles commented. “Do you want to meet him?”

“Sure,” Lydia shrugged. “I don’t have anything better to do.”

“Now?” Stiles suggested. “We can always work at my house.”

“Sure,” Lydia repeated. She gathered her things together and Stiles packed up his.

She followed Stiles to his house in her car. Stiles walked her up to the door and opened it for her. Peter, Noah, and Derek were sitting around a stack of boxes sorting through burnt remains of memories from the house. Stiles walked right up to where Peter was sitting on the floor holding a broken and burnt picture frame, and buried his fingers in his hair.

Peter leaned back against Stiles, taking comfort from his mate.

“I’m assuming this is your boyfriend,” Lydia announced her presence in a typical fashion.

“This is Peter Hale and his nephew Derek,” Stiles introduced. “Peter, this is Lydia Martin. My smart goddess.”

“Pleasure,” Peter ground out.

“All mine,” Lydia smiled courteously.

“Don’t mind the grumpy wolf,” Stiles inserted. “He’s just jealous because I’ve had a crush on you forever.”

“I’m so glad that you got over that and are happy,” Lydia stated.

“Me too,” Stiles agreed. He pressed a kiss to Peters head before leading Lydia into the kitchen so they could finish working on their college classes. Derek joined them after a moment with a brand new laptop.

“I signed up for the classes,” Derek stated. “Can I still join you guys?”

“Of course,” Stiles patted the area at the table to his left as Lydia was sitting at his right.

Derek opened his laptop and started working with them on their core classes. They work silently together helping each other when it was needed. The three of them sat there silently for almost 3 hours before Peter brought them a snack to eat while they worked, dropping a kiss onto Stiles’ forehead.

“Your boyfriend is amazing,” Lydia commented as she ate some of the cheese spread that was laid out on the table before them.

Peter came back a moment later with a pitcher of what looked like fresh lemonade and three glasses. “Keep up the good work,” Peter encouraged them. “I’m proud of you all for working so hard to further yourselves.” He put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, “Don’t worry about dinner tonight sweetheart. I have it under control. I may not be the chef you are but I’m pretty good at it.”

Stiles nodded, grateful to be able to just focus on his schoolwork and not have to worry about dinner. Noah’s phone rang and Stiles looked up in worry. He hoped his dad wasn’t going to get called into work, that would mean something bad was happening in their town. Peter picked up on Stiles’ nervousness and came over to put a hand on his shoulder.

Noah hung up the phone and approached them. “Jordan will be coming to dinner later.” He announced.

“I’ll make enough for him as well,” Peter stated.

“Who’s Jordan?” Lydia questioned.

“My newest deputy,” Noah told her. “We brought him in for a special task force that he’ll be leading.”

“Special task force?” Lydia asked.

Noah looked at Peter, “Should we tell her?”

“She’s very smart and would make a great addition to our little pack,” Stiles stated.

“She’s sitting right here,” Lydia let out a little growl.

“Do you know anything about the supernatural element of this town?” Peter asked her.

“My grandmother was rumored to be a banshee,” Lydia stated. “It’s said that she wailed like on when her girlfriend was killed in a storm while racing a boat. She wound up being committed to Eichen House, where she died.”

“Eichen House is a torture pit for supernatural creatures,” Peter growled out, his eyes flashing red.

“What are you?” Lydia asked.

“Alpha werewolf,” Peter answered. “My nephew Derek is a beta werewolf, as is Scott McCall. Stiles is my mate and our newest member is a Hellhound.”

“Can you tell if I’m a banshee like my grandmother was?” Lydia questioned. Not afraid of what she was seeing.

“Come closer,” Peter held out a hand for hers.

Lydia accepted the hand and allowed Peter to pull her in closer. She let Peter bury his face in her neck and he inhaled deeply. The smell of decay was faint in her flowery scent revealed that she did take after her grandmother.

“You are a banshee just coming into your powers,” Peter explained. “Even if you were human though I believe you would be an asset to our pack.”

Lydia nods her head in agreement, “Can I know why Stiles has been freaking out over our new principal?”

“He comes from a family of werewolf hunters and helped his daughter in killing almost my entire family 6 years ago,” Peter stated softly and Stiles wound his way around his mate, comforting him. “I did find out something interesting while talking to Christopher. Allison is not his daughter but Kate’s, Christopher and Victoria were just raising her. It makes sense, I didn’t think he was old enough to have an 18 year old daughter.”

“She just ditched her own daughter on her younger brother?” Noah asked incredulously.

“The Argent’s along with most other hunter families are led by a matriarch,” Peter explained. “I don’t doubt when Kate found out she was having a girl her father made her have the baby. Allison was likely raised to one day take over leading the family business. Whether she knows it or not is the question I would like to know the answer to.”

“I like Allison,” Lydia commented. “She’s nice and sweet.”

“Let’s hope she stays that way,” Peter stated.

Everyone moved back to what they were doing before. Stiles, Lydia, and Derek were doing schoolwork at the table and Peter went out shopping for dinner materials.

By the time Erica and Boyd showed up after school, Peter was already working on dinner. The two teenagers joined the other three at the table and pulled out their own schoolwork. The five worked silently until 5 when the doorbell rang.

Noah answered the door while the five cleaned up their schoolwork and worked together to set the table for dinner.

“Jordan,” Noah greeted his deputy.

“Sheriff,” Jordan replied. “What is that smell?”

“Peter’s cooking dinner,” Noah answered.

“No,” Jordan protested. “There’s something else. Something that reminds me of my childhood home.”

“You’ve found your mate,” Derek said with a grin.

“Lydia is the only one new here,” Stiles commented excitedly. He grabbed the red head’s hand and pulled her up to the deputy.

“Breathe deep,” Peter instructed.

“Seek peace,” Stiles mumbled.

Lydia blushed but stood still as the incredibly handsome man placed his nose gently on Lydia’s neck and inhaled deeply. His eyes completely dilated as he let out a groan and pulled her closer.

“It is you,” he groaned aloud.

Lydia let out a whimper and clung to his shirt, she tilted her head up and he claimed her lips in a kiss. They clung to each other as the kiss deepened.

Noah shook his head and chuckled as he guided them further into the house and shut the front door.

After a few minutes Jordan and Lydia joined the rest at the table, Peter was just serving up the casserole when they sat down.

“Congratulations,” Peter said softly. He took Stiles’ hand in his own. “Finding one’s mate is special and should be celebrated.”

Derek looked down at his plate, suddenly not very hungry.

“Derek?” Stiles asked his friend softly.

“Kate had a type of pheromone that made me think she was my mate,” Derek said softly. “I was pulled to her from the moment I met her at school. She told me after the fire that I was stupid to fall for her trick. She’d stopped using the pheromone and all I could smell on her was death.”

“Oh Derek,” Stiles replied softly. He stood and wrapped his arms around the older werewolf. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. I can’t imagine how that would have felt.”

Derek slowly returned the embrace and pulled his new friend closer.

“It’s not your fault Derek,” Peter stated. He walked behind his nephew and embraced both of them. “She knew what she was doing and kept you under her thumb. The pull is impossible to resist.”

“It’s like he was my whole world,” Lydia said softly. “There was nothing else around us.”

“That’s exactly what it was like,” Derek stated. He clung to his friend and his uncle.

“She’ll be taken care of,” Noah assured the boy. “She’s a pedophile and a predator, and I won’t let her get away with anything else.”

“Thank you sir,” Derek commented.

They returned to the meal and silently finished their dinner.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on with Scott, and Deaton is involved.

Chapter Six

Scott never showed up after practice. And there was no answer when Stiles called him.

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear in confusion, “I think we have a problem.”

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Peter asked his young mate.

“Scott was supposed to come over after lacrosse practice but now he’s not answering his phone,” Stiles explained. “He’s been talking to his boss at the vet clinic about everything, and Deaton said not to trust you.”

“Deaton is a very shady druid,” Peter stated. “He was our families emissary and betrayed us to the Argents. Our wards failed that night, and he was the one who put them up. They should have alerted us when anyone not allowed came across them, but we had no warning.”

Stiles leaned against his mate. “Scott trusts him more than anyone else.”

“I’m calling Melissa,” Noah declared. He pulled out his phone and dialed, only to go straight to voicemail. He got a text right after.

‘You’ve been blocked, I’ll come by later.’

“Definitely a problem,” Noah agreed. He showed his phone to Stiles and Peter.

“At least she’s willing to come over and talk,” Stiles told his dad. “I don’t know what’s gotten into Scott’s head with all of this. That he trusts Deaton more than he trusts me, and that just hurts. What are we going to do now?”

“Relax love,” Peter calmed his mate. “Everything will work out for the best. If his mother doesn’t believe him then there’s a chance Deaton has worked magic on him.”

“Magic is real too?” Noah asked.

“Everyone in the world has a little bit of magic,” Peter explained. “But some have more. Deaton is a druid but if he’s working magic to stop Scott’s free will then he’s on the path to becoming an evil druid, or a darach. I think I’m going to need to go see him in person.”

“He definitely doesn’t like you,” Stiles warned. “Scott said that Deaton told him you were a bad guy and a murderer. Not to trust you.”

“I can handle a baby beta werewolf and my families old emissary,” Peter said calmingly. “I will be fine, mate. I promise to return to you.”

“When are you going to go?” Stiles asked.

“Probably tomorrow while you’re at school,” Peter answered. He placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’ll be fine little one.”

Stiles nodded, leaning back into the touch.

*

A knock at the door sounded a few hours later. Noah opened it to reveal Melissa. Melissa rushed in and slammed the door behind her.

“That boy is paranoid and has gone over the edge,” Melissa growled. “He’s been taken in by whatever that damn vet is telling him. He wants me having no contact with any of you anymore. I don’t agree Noah. You two are my family.”

Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Peter growled and grabbed his coat, “I’m going to see Deaton right now. This is going too far.”

“Be safe,” Stiles told his mate, handing over the keys to his jeep. “Be careful, she grinds in second.”

Peter pulled him in for a quick kiss before leaving the Stilinski house. The jeep was falling apart, something he would deal with later. The drive to the vet’s didn’t take long, but Peter already had an idea about what he was going to say.

There were cars parked in front of the vet’s office, even though Peter knew it was late enough to be closed for the night. Steeling himself and taking a deep breath, he got out of the car. He strolled casually into the vet’s office. Scott being there wasn’t a surprise, but Christopher and Victoria were there as well.

“Christopher,” Peter greeted his old friend. “This is a surprise. And this must be your wife.” The glint in Peter’s eyes made Chris take a step away from his wife.

“You’ve taken an underage boy,” Deaton stated.

“He isn’t underage, and his father knows all about it,” Peter objected. “He’s my mate, and you know how that works in packs. He is the alpha mate. My alpha mate.”

“You need to leave the boy alone Peter,” Deaton encouraged. “He’s too young for you. What would Talia say?”

“I’ll never know what she’d say because of your treachery emissary,” Peter growled. “But I’d like to think she’d be happy for me. I was there when she found her mate and she’d always talk about how excited she’d be when I found mine. And now I have. I am the alpha of the Hale Pack, I have no need for you in my territory, former emissary. Pack up and leave this town. You are no longer welcome. You betrayer. You poison everything you touch and are well on your way to becoming a Darach.”

Deaton hissed out at Peter and moved to grab Scott. “I knew you’d come and prepared for that. Victoria!” Deaton shouted and the woman pulled her hand out of her pocket and threw a line of mountain ash behind Peter. “I will take your ill gained power and give it to someone more deserving.”

Peter growled loud and bared his teeth at Deaton and Victoria. “You will not,” he objected.

Chris made a move to stand by Peter, but Victoria knocked him down hard, he fell unconscious.

“I knew my husband was a sympathizer, I just wasn’t expecting it to be you.” Victoria let out her own growl.

Peter tilted his head back and let out a howl full of anguish. He moved forward quickly and dragged Chris’ unconscious body to his side of the room. He was trapped. He’d seen Scott twitch at his howl, but the beta had fallen to Deaton’s influence and was lost to him.

“You won’t succeed,” Peter growled at Deaton. He’d taken up a defensive position over Chris. “My pack is small but strong. And they back me 100%.”

Victoria’s eyes widened, “You called your pack!” She exclaimed.

“But none of them can break the line of mountain ash,” Deaton stated. “It’s the same on the Argents placed around your house 6 years ago, humans can’t break it. Only magic users can, and you don’t have one of those.”

Peter let out a growl as he felt his pack arrive behind him. “Break the line,” he told them. “Only a magic user can, and I have faith one of you are.”

Noah rushed forward but was held back by the barrier, Deaton outright laughed.

Deaton began to chant, and Peter fell to his knees, his eyes flaring bright red.

“No!” Stiles screamed. He rushed forward and broke the line of ash.

Noah raised his service weapon and fired at the still chanting Deaton. The bullet hit between his eyes and the emissary/darach fell.

Stiles rushed to Peter’s side and pulled the man into his arms. Peter blinked up and noticed that Victoria was gone, and Scott was blinking like he was coming out of a trance. Peter looked over at Chris and saw him waking up.

“Thank you love,” Peter said softly. “I knew you were special, I just didn’t realize how much.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“In order to break this specific line of mountain ash you have to have magic,” Peter replied. “And you were able to break it.”

“I’m a wizard,” Stiles exclaimed.

“Probably not love,” Peter said shaking his head. “But we’ll find out what you are. I have a few people I can call for help.”

Noah stepped out to call in the shooting. Peter helped Chris to his feet and Melissa embraced the still in shock Scott.

“Scott?” Melissa called to her son.

“I think he’s been in a battle with himself since I roared,” Peter stated. “His wolf is fighting him for dominance knowing that I’m his alpha, but whatever Deaton was doing to him is still messing with his mind.”

“Can I do anything?” Stiles asked. “Since I’m apparently a magical something.”

“Let’s try belief,” Peter suggested. “Put a hand on either side of his face and believe that his mind is clear with all of your heart.”

Stiles nodded his head and stepped up to Scott. Putting one hand on each side of his brother’s face, he closed his eyes and believed with everything he had in him that this would work. That whatever Deaton had done to him would go away and he would be back to himself. Back to the Scott that was Stiles’ brother. Back to the brother that trusted him.

Scott gasped loudly and Stiles’ eyes shot open. Scotts eyes were completely clear again and glassy as he remembered what had happened.

“Mom,” Scott whimpered. “I’m so sorry. It feels like I didn’t have any control over what I was doing.”

“I believe you honey,” Melissa consoled him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and embraced him.

“Peter,” Noah said. “I need you to get Stiles and the rest of the kids out of here. Scott needs to stay with me, and I can explain Melissa, but I need you to get everyone else back to my house.”

“What about Christopher?” Peter questioned, helping his friend to his feet.

“Take him too,” Noah agreed.

Peter helped Chris out to the jeep and everyone else piled into the car as well. The drive back to the Stilinski house was made in silence. Once there Peter and Stiles ushered everyone into the house to wait for the Sheriff.

Stiles immediately guided Chris to sit on the couch and sent Erica to get the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom. He sent Boyd to get Chris a glass of water and some Tylenol. He asked Peter to get some clean warm water and a cloth to clean up the blood from Chris being hit. Once he had what he needed, Stiles started to clean up and treat the cut from Chris being knocked out.

“You’re good at this,” Peter said quietly.

“I’m clumsy,” Stiles answered with a shrug. “Plus, my dad’s the Sheriff and our insurance sucks. So, I’ve patched my dad up more than once after a bad shift.”

“A child shouldn’t have to take care of his parent like that,” Peter told him quietly.

“For a long time, we were all each other had,” Stiles replied with a shrug. “So, we took care of each other. I cooked and cleaned and paid the bills while dad worked and brought in the money.”

“You grew up too young,” Peter said. “But now I’ll take care of you like you deserve. I’ll take care of your family as well, since they are now my family. You never have to worry about your insurance again since you’re on my plan.”

“I love you,” Stiles said softly.

“I love you too sweet one,” Peter replied, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ head.

“You two are good for each other,” Chris said softly. “You bolster each other in a way I’ve never had.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles stated.

“I need to get Allison,” Chris groaned, trying to get up.

“I’ll get her,” Stiles said. “I’ll bring her back here.”

“I don’t trust Victoria,” Chris said with a sigh.

“Neither do I,” Peter agreed.

“I’ll be careful,” Stiles assured them.

Stiles got his keys back from Peter and left the house. He drove silently to the Argent home, hoping Victoria hadn’t made it home. He quickly got out of his car and knocked on the door.

Allison answered it quickly, “Stiles?” she questioned.

“I need you to come with me,” Stiles told her grabbing her arm. “Your dad’s at my house and we need to leave before your mom gets home.”

“What’s going on?” she questioned, letting Stiles pull her out to his jeep.

“Your dad will explain when we get there,” Stiles told her. “But we need to go.”

Allison nodded her head and quickly got into Stiles’ jeep.

Stiles pulled out quickly and as they drove away. As they turned around the corner Stiles saw Victoria running from the other end of the street. She pulled out a gun and Stiles pushed Allison’s head down as a bullet took out the back window.

“Stiles!” Allison was scared. “Was that my mom shooting at us?”

“It looked like it,” Stiles replied.

“What the hell is going on?” Allison demanded.

“She didn’t want me getting you first,” Stiles explained. “She’s not a good person.”

Allison just nodded her head, staring at the broken window.

They pulled up at the Stilinski house and both ran in. Peter met them at the door, closing and locking it behind him after seeing the broken window.

“What happened?” Peter demanded.

“I’m pretty sure Victoria shot at us when she saw me leaving the street,” Stiles told him.

Allison rushed over to her wounded father and embraced him tightly.

“Are you both all right?” Peter asked. Looking Stiles over for any sign of injury.

“I pushed her head down but I wasn’t hurt either,” Stiles reassured his mate. “Just my car.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Peter told him.

Stiles nodded his head at his mates desire to provide for him.

Peter stood up and faced the full room. “We don’t have enough space in the bedrooms for all of us to get beds. I’ve purchased a number of air mattress’ this morning though, so you’ll all have somewhere to sleep. There are plenty of handmade blankets here to keep an army warm.”

“I like to crochet,” Stiles interrupted with a shrug.

Peter smiled at his mate. “There is leftover dinner in the kitchen if either of you are hungry,” he told Chris and Allison. “I’ve purchased the loft that Derek suggested and will start renovation’s soon, so we’ll have plenty of space there when we move. I plan on fortifying the building before we move in to make it a safe space.” Peter turned to Stiles, “I have many books on magic but based from your helping Scott with belief I think that you’re something called a Spark. They are rare and can use almost all types of magic but fundamentally their power is based off that belief.”

“I still can’t believe I’m magic,” Stiles stated.

“Believe it dear one,” Peter told him. “You’re going to be very powerful, and I’ll be happy to be along for the ride.”

Stiles blushed. Suddenly the future was looking brighter than it had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely adding more to this story.


End file.
